


Изменяющий

by Fatia



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Action, Drabble, First Time, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Шут впервые увидел в своих видениях Изменяющего.<br/>Беты: Ariwenn, Aviendha, ночи.навылет<br/>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изменяющий

Спина горела огнём. Больно дышать — не то, что двигаться. Я свернулся клубочком на лежанке и попытался уснуть. Здоровый крепкий сон в последние дни стал роскошью. И хотя учителя делали всё, чтобы облегчить мои страдания — они продолжали втыкать иголки в кожу, накалывая татуировку. Клеймя, как раба.  
И всё ради той, которую называют Белым Пророком. Она верила, что драконы должны быть уничтожены. Что они принесут беды человечеству и поработят его.  
Рядом с лежанкой стояла жаровня. Угли едва тлели на её дне, но их жара хватало, чтобы от высушенных растений исходил дурманящий запах. Хиди — трава пророков. Она могла навеять удивительные вещие сны или успокоить мятущуюся душу, даря умиротворение и радость. У меня хиди вызывала мигрень. Сладкий приторный запах навевал мысли о подгнивших фруктах.  
Я помню, как кричал и плакал, когда учителя только начали наносить контур рисунка. Как умолял и пытался вырваться, но меня держали крепко и говорили, что такова воля Пророка, а она никогда не ошибается. Её ведь считают настоящей, а меня — лже-Пророком, аномалией, хотя я тоже Белый.  
Хуже всего было осознание, что учителя искренне любят меня, но я всё равно ненавидел их за то, что они со мной сделали. Я стыдился этого, осознавая, насколько слаб.  
Закрыв глаза, я попытался отрешиться от всего: моему измученному телу нужен был отдых.  
— Ты болеешь? — вопрос вырвал меня из забытья.  
С трудом разлепив веки, я посмотрел на говорившего: обычный мальчишка лет шести-семи со встрёпанными волосами и серьёзными тёмными глазами. Он был похож на волчонка, любопытного и беспечного. Сидел на полу рядом с лежанкой и сжимал в руках деревянного солдатика со сломанным копьем. Игрушка наверняка досталась ему от старших братьев — настолько она была старой и потёртой.  
— Почему ты так решил? — хриплым голосом спросил я.  
Ужасно хотелось пить, но мне было стыдно просить его о помощи.  
— Сейчас полдень, а ты лежишь без дела. Ты либо заболел, либо — лентяй, — мальчик важно кивнул, а потом, улыбнувшись, предложил: — Пошли играть!  
— Не могу, моя спина…— попытался я объяснить, а потом вдруг понял, что она больше не болит. Быть этого не может!  
Резко сев, я извернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть татуировку, чем развеселил мальчика.  
— Здесь ты не болен. Не можешь заболеть.  
«Почему?» — хотел спросить я, но вовремя прикусил язык. Хиди вызывала видения, яркие и до дрожи настоящие. Раньше я её не использовал, чтобы усилить свой дар, а потому теперь не сразу понял, где нахожусь.  
— Кто ты?  
— Бастард , — он протянул мне солдатика, и я, чуть помедлив, взял его.  
Стоило нашим рукам соприкоснуться, как игрушка превратилась в жаркое пламя. Оно, казалось, сплавляло нас в одно целое, делая одновременно сильнее и уязвимее.  
Я нашел своего Изменяющего.  
Это понимание оглушило и принесло эйфорию. Захотелось прижать Изменяющего к себе и никогда не отпускать – желание было диким и в то же время самым что ни на есть правильным.  
Я читал об этом в свитках, но не верил. Не хотел принимать, что могу настолько нуждаться в ком-то. А Изменяющий сидел рядом и с улыбкой наблюдал за мной. Сомневаюсь, что он понимал важность того, что сейчас происходило. И совершенно точно не осознавал, насколько я теперь уязвим перед ним.  
Этот мальчик заворожённо наблюдал, как пламя превращалось в тонкие невесомые нити и впитывалось в нашу с ним кожу, бесследно исчезая. Неразрывно связывая нас как Пророка и Изменяющего.  
— Ты меня найдёшь? Я не хочу больше играть один, — признался он, сильнее сжимая мою ладонь, словно боялся потерять со мной связь.  
— Найду.  
Это было не простым обещанием — скорее, клятвой. Я не знал, как зовут моего Изменяющего и где его искать. Не знал, родился ли мальчик или ему только предстоит прийти в этот мир. Но я уже понимал, что сделаю всё, лишь бы он выжил.  
Непроизнесенное пророчество — одна из многих вероятностей. И, порой, самая невозможная. Но я найду своего Изменяющего, и вместе мы покажем учителям и той, которую считают Белым Пророком, что они неправы. Вместе мы докажем, что в небесах этого мира должны парить драконы.  
____________________________________________________  
«Фитц» в переводе означает «бастард»


End file.
